A History of Roses
by Akuhei-san
Summary: There are so many roses with diffrent meanings. White for first date, Yellow for friendship...which rose will i give to you on our wedding day? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Peppermint Roses

"A rose is a rose is a rose." - Gertrude Stein

Orange/Coral Roses- Enthusiasm and desire

Pink Roses- Love, grace, you're so lovely, perfect happiness, please believe me

Red- Love, desire, respect courage

Pink and Red- 'I love you still and always will'

White- Charm, heavenly, reverence, humility, youthfulness, and innocence

Yellow- Friendship

Yellow and Orange- Loyalty

Yellow Red-tipped - Friendship, falling in love

Green- Fertility

Lavender- Love at first sight

Dark Crimson- Mourning

Blue- Extraordinary, Mystery, Unattainable

Black- Death, farewell

**The green rose is more of a mix between blue and green and the black rose is a very deep red enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

** I own nothing, no inuyasha, no "You make me sick' by Pink. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: White Roses

White roses mean innocence and youthfulness. I first saw him on a Tuesday. He was on the train sitting next to me reading the daily newspaper. From what I could see he was not human, from his platinum blond hair and slanted ears. And I thought to myself 'I have never seen a youkai before'. The train stops and he gets off, trailing through the many people. I don't know what makes me move but I get up and follow him. His hair swings from side to side as he walks. His dark grey business suit illuminating his porcelain white skin, so perfect. I watched as he left the train station and stepped into the sun. I was a few feet behind him as I followed him, and headed in his direction, only to find that he was gone. I sigh as I head back into the train station, my head held down low as I sit down waiting for the train that would take me to work. "You make me sick!!" blared through out the station as people look at me from the sides of their eyes, as I quickly apologize.

"Yes Miroku? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"I'm hurt…you don't sound so happy to hear from me…you make me sad"

"You make me sick…so what's up?"

"Such hurtful words…"

"Miroku…"

"Well…let'sdoubledatetodaybesidesyouhaven'tmetmygirlyet"

"What?"

"Let's double date today, so you can meet my girlfried"

"No, the last time I went on a double date with you it was horrible"

"It wasn't that bad Kagome"

"WHAT?! He was like forty and I'm twenty Miroku, do the math"

"Ok…ok…fine, he's twenty-three his name is Inuyasha an he's a co-worker of mine"

"I'll think about it Miroku, see ya later"

Kagome shut her phone as she heard Miroku mumble something incoherent. Kagome looked at her watch, 7:15, she was going to be late for work. So she picked up her bag and started walking to work.

"I can't believe I came here tonight…"Kagome yelled at Miroku as her date still hadn't arrived.

"He called me and said that he was running late" Miroku said itching away from Kagome, as his girlfriend, Sango, sent a glare her way.

"Miroku, I was here at seven it's nine now, I'm leaving" Kagome said as she picked up her purse.

"Made it! Sorry I'm late" someone said as he sat down next to Kagome halting her movements.

"You must be Kagome? I'm Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you" he said giving her a fanged smile. Kagome completely ignored him.

"Your late" she said as his smiled faltered.

"Well…I just happened to stop by the flower shop on the way here" He said as he pulled out a bouquet of white long-stemmed roses, then placed them in front of her.

"Will that make up for being late?" he said as he smiled hopefully at her.

"It's a start" she said as she put the roses to her nose and inhaled the light soft fragrance.

"_Do you like watching him from a distance? _

_Knowing that his heart will never be yours?_

_What are you going to do this time?_

_Remove her out of the equations like you did the rest of the women in his life?_

_You do know I won't let you…right?_

_Not when it involves her…Don't do anything stupid"_

A woman in a black sedan hung up her phone and drove off.

* * *

I know its not that long but plz read and review :D


	3. Yellow Roses

ok heres the second chapter up until chapter 5 i think, might be until chapter 6 but until then anyway they will be under 1000 words. So enjoy

I own nothing...nothing at all cry

* * *

Chapter 2:Yellow Roses

_I remember when he gave me a yellow roses…he was my friend_

It was a Sunday afternoon, Kagome was at the park, staring at the clouds trying to find people, places or things. 'They looked so beautiful when they form into something extravagant…clouds remind me of silvery hair'. Inuyasha sneaked up behind Kagome and covered her eyes…

"Guess who?" he said as he placed something on Kagome's lap.

"Inuyasha…maybe?" Kagome said as she smiled and opened her eyes.

Inuyasha was there sitting next to her, a small smile on his face.

"I brought you something" he said pointing down to the plant on her lap.

"It's so beautiful, thank you" Kagome said giving him a small hug.

The flowers were miniature, and they were in full bloom. They were as bright as the sun, and the vase they were held in was white with blue butterflies on it. Kagome smelled them and inhaled the sweet scent of a summer morning, fresh and breath taking.

"So what were you doing at the park?"

Kagome averted her eyes back towards him then looked at the clouds that were moving swiftly away from her.

"I was looking at the animals in the sky" she said as he gave her a quizzical look.

"Ummm…Kagome, I don't see any animals….unless your talking about birds"

Kagome laughed as soon as she saw the look on his face.

"The clouds make shapes when they move, it's not an actual animal just the shape of one, right before you came I saw a dog" Kagome said as she looked back at the sky.

Inuyasha just stared at her as she looked at the sky…'she's so perfect for me'

"You're a hanyou, right?" She didn't even avert her eyes as she heard Inuyasha mumble a weak 'yes'.

"I'm a Miko, my grandfather trained me, what kind though?"

"An Inu"

"Oh….so that's where you got your name from, I see" Kagome said as she looked back at Inuyasha.

"I want ice cream, my treat, lets go" Kagome said grabbing his hand and ran to the ice cream vender down the sidewalk from them, Inuyasha picking up the flowers in the process. Kagome stood in front of the vender, looking at all the different flavors of Ice Cream.

"So what will you have miss?" the vendor said, she could tell he was youkai too, just by his aura.

"Well…I'll have three scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip please, and for him…"

"Chocolate, just one scoop, please"

Kagome looked at inuyasha wide eyed and her mouth open

"I though…I though…I thought that chocolate was supposed to kill dogs?" Kagome asked pointing at him. Inuyahsa just laughed at her 'she was so cute when she made those weird faces'.

"In case you forgot, I'm only half dog…the other half is human" He said as he grabbed his cone as Kagome paid for it, and walked back to the bench they were sitting at earlier and talked the rest of the day about their past, future, and what they hoped to accomplish in their life.

...

Kagome stared at her ceiling as she counted the dots that would remind her that she was going to need a new ceiling really soon. _'this is why I'm hot, this is why your not' _played in her mind as she shot up from her bed and searched around for her phone.

"Kagome!! Ne we been, saw you at the park mornin so…how'd it go?...hic"

"Miroku…your drunk, so leave me alone I need to go to sleep. Ya know sometimes I think of you as a stalker rather than my best friend, ya know?"

"I'm hurt you think of me…hic that way, Kagome, 'your breaking my heart, breaking my he-"

"Please no singing Miroku, I like my ears"

"Unbreak my Heartttttt, say you love me againnnnn…hic undo this hurt tha-"

"MIROKU I'M SERIOUS!!"

"…'AND I, I WILL SURVIVE…hic AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOIVE I KNOW I'LL ILLL STAY HIGHEE-"

Kagome shut her phone off and stuck it under her pillow…Miroku could be such a moron sometimes…especially when he's drunk. Kagome rolled over and went to sleep.

The yellow roses were on her nightstand looking bright in the dark night.

* * *

ty for reading and plz review

Mind Forest


	4. Pink Roses

ok heres chapter 3, yay!!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3: Pink Roses

_I remember when he gave me pink roses…he had a crush on me_

He gave me pink roses on the day of my parent's anniversary party. He was on the stage and he was so embarrassed but I had encouraged him to do what he had wanted to do. His cheeks looked like cinnamon as he swallowed before talking into the microphone.

"Congratulations on your anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Hirugashi, I'm happy for the both of you, let's give them a round of applause"

Everyone stood up and gave a round of applause as Kagome's mother and father blushed like red tomatoes from all the attention.

"Now I have a question for a dear friend of mine. I have not known her for a long time but I see in her a woman that I would like to know better. A woman that I would like to cherish…Kagome…will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome's world froze as she looked at the sky thinking 'why me?' She could see his dark suit walk out of her vision and disappear from her sight. She breathed in as the silence around her was deafening. Everyone was waiting for her answer 'no, why now, Inuyasha, why now?' She could feel the expectant stares as she walked toward the stage, she could feel the pressure build up around her. She saw his eyes light up as she reached out to him, and took the microphone from his hand, she cleared her throat and started speaking.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline your offer…I love someone else, you are just a friend to me and that is what you will always be…I'm sorry"

That was what she would like to say…but she didn't she said something worse instead.

"You shocked me with that one Inuyasha…of course I'll be your girlfriend" she said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and handed her the flowers pink in color and she held them loosely as he hugged her. The crowd erupted in applause as they saw the cute couple embrace. Kagome cringed at herself inside as she smiled to the crowd outside as everyone made jokes about 'when's the wedding'. It was utterly annoying, so she excused herself and went into her house. She climbed up the stairs into her old room and sat on her bed. She looked at the crowd and the smiling face of her 'boyfriend' Inuyasha.

"Why did you lie?"

Kagome jumped up as she saw Miroku looking at her with distant eyes.

"I didn't want to embarrass him, in front of everyone else"

"The sooner the better Kagome"

"I know Miroku…I'll write you a letter someday and I'll hide it behind my vanity, remember that, hey you know it might be my will" Kagome said as she saw Miroku smirk.

"That was random"

"Better than your 'Drunken Stupor Singing', gosh that was horrible"

Kagome said as she laughed at the face that Miroku made, before he led her back outside.

"Enjoy your parent's party, and then you can tell him afterwards, ok? And I am going to go…do something constructive"

"Like what Miroku?"

"I don't know yet" he said as he walked away back in to the party.

Kagome laughed to herself as she walked back into out to the party. Inuyasha came up to her with a large smile on his face.

"You forgot your flowers Kagome" he said as he handed her the flowers and she took them and smiled at him.

"Thank you…I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to go home now, ill see you later"

Kagome said as she headed to her car not looking back as he waved to her and returned to the party.

...

Kagome was lying in her bed as Miroku called her…again.

"Yeti?"

"Kagome? This is Sango"

"O, hey Sango, what's up?"

"Inuyasha really likes you, I should know"

"Well…I know that already, is that all?" Kagome asked as she heard the click of the phone…

…

….

…..

"THAT STUPID…ARGH!!" Kagome screamed as she dialed Miroku's number.

"Hey, Kago-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND IF SHE TRIES THAT AGAIN, I PROMISE ON THE LIFE OF MY OVERLY OBESE CAT!!"

Kagome went to bed after she threw her phone against the wall and heard it break…she would need a new one. The pink flowers were sitting haphazardly on the counter petal less.

* * *

ty for reading!!Review plz!! ill love you forever!...il give you chocolate chip scones o.O

Mind Forest


	5. Red Roses

Sorry for the late update i got distracted :D but heres chapter 4 lol enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Red Roses

He gave me red roses the day he said he wanted to marry me. He was nervous I could tell, a little twitch of his hands, slight perspiration on his forehead, and being him…he had to make it an announcement. My feelings for him, what they had been, had withered done into nothing. Why I even accepted in the first place was beyond me, maybe he was the closest I could find to Him…

Inuyasha approached the stage as he stood there smiling to himself as his best friend and her love got engaged. Glancing around he spotted Kagome talking with her parents. 'No times better than now' he thought as he stood on the stage and cleared his throat as all eyes became focused on him.

"Good evening everyone, we having a good time?" he said as he heard cheers from the crowd.

"Congratulations on your engagement. Miroku you have a wonderful, passionate girl on your hands treat her well. Sango, don't beat him up, a man in love can only take so much" he said as the crowd laughed.

"I was thinking earlier to myself 'Wouldn't it be great if we had a double wedding?' I mean how often does that happen."

Miroku's eyes widened as Kagome choked on her wine.

"Kagome I know that we have only been dating for six months but I want to make our union permanent. I love you. I love your smile, the way your face scrunches up when you get mad, and how peaceful you look when taking care of those you care about. So before all these people, Kagome Hirugashi, will you be my wife?" Inuyasha said as he got down off the stage and walked over to her, bending down on one knee, he offered her a silver diamond princess cut ring, waiting for her reply. Kagome stood there stunned.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you anymore, in fact I never was, so I'm going to have to reject your proposal" was what she would have liked to say. Instead she said the worst thing possible" Of course I will Inuyasha how could I not…I love you" she said as tears fell from her eyes. He placed the ring on her finger and embraced her, giving her a bouquet of red roses. The crowd applauded as Kagome cried and Miroku sighed to himself thinking 'How are you going to get out of this one Kagome?'.

A lone woman in the background stood and watched the happy couple embrace. The crying bride-to-be embraced by the man that she loved. Letting the anger get the best of her, blood trailed down her fingers as she realized she had broken her glass. Grabbing a napkin and blotting it down to stop the flow she walks out the room, an angered expression on her face. She opens the door to her Sedan and digs for her phone in her purse. Finding it she dials a number.

"_This better be important to be calling me this late at night Kanna"_

"_He's engaged…he's engaged" _she screamed into the phone as angry tears fell from her eyes.

"_Leave it be there's nothing you can do about it"_

"_But Naraku…"_

"_Do you really think she's going to marry someone like him? I won't allow it don't call back unless something important happens" _He said as he hung up the phone.

Kanna sighed wiping her tears away as she started up her car and drove off.

………………..

Naraku sighed as he looked at the picture in his hand. A little girl was smiling, wearing a pale pink summer dress. Her hair done in two pigtails and her blue eyes filled with mirth. A smile graced his lips as he ran his hands over her smile, his smile, his baby girl had his smile. Naraku placed his picture back in the drawer as he heard his door open. Glaring at the intruder for coming in unannounced, the intruder glared right back.

"Inutashio have you no respect, im sure you know how to knock" he said maliciously.

"No one else is here except me, Naraku.." he sighed.

"Sesshomaru could be hearing behind the door, just waiting to use something against me" he said as Sesshomaru walked in the room.

"Please Naraku that's so petty" Sesshomaru said as he sat down, his silky hair trailing down behind him.

"So…why are you guys here anyway?" he said as he pulled something out of his drawer.

"Naraku…don't start, not right now" Inutashio sighed as Sesshomaru smirked.

"What can I say I have a thing for chocolate covered peanuts" he said as he popped them in his mouth.

"If you eat those I will leave, you know I'm allergic to peanuts and chocolate" Inutashio said as he glared at Naraku. Naraku ignored him as he asked a question that was on his mind since Kanna called him.

"Do you know that your half-brother is engaged Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru pretended to ponder for a second.

"Ahh, the half-brother that doesn't know he is not an only child" Sesshomaru said as Inutashio sighed.

"Naraku you do this every time, then he gets pissy and I have to deal with it"

"I do not get pissy"

"Yes you do your doing it right now"

Naraku chuckled as he put another peanut in his mouth. The crunchy, smooth, sweet morsel teased his taste buds. Peanutty Chocolattey goodness.

"Now that I think of it…it reminds me of Reese's" he said as he popped another one in his mouth.

"Why are you guys here again?" he asked as he was met with blank faces.

"Arranged marriage I believe?" he asked as he glanced at Inutashio.

"But isn't my son already engaged?"

"Inutashio you fool, I don't like people who get my employee's pregnant then deny that its their seed" Naraku said.

"So Sesshomaru then?"

"Yes…you only have two sons…" Naraku said as he popped another peanut in his mouth.

"Who would he be marrying?"

"My daughter of course" he said

"That would be…ideal" he said

"Two of the world's greatest companies together…it would be magnificent" Naraku said as he turned towards Sesshomaru.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Does it really matter what I say?"

"Not really but I just wanted to know that's all" Naraku said as he adverted his attention back to Inutashio.

"Naraku..?"

"Yes Inutashio"

"Does…she know you're her father?"

Naraku sat there for a second and started to chuckle. Inutashio sighed as he realized that she didn't. Getting up he left the room 'How was this supposed to work if she didn't even know who her father was?'

………………

Kagome stretched as she opened her eyes glancing at the morning sun. Stepping out of bed she put her house shoes on and walked out of her room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast. She fell into a chair as she groaned.

"Mom.."

"Yes dear how did you sleep?"

"It was horrible I had the worst dream" Kagome cried as her mom just laughed at her.

"What was it about?"

"You know me and Inuyasha got engaged, and I said something that I shouldn't have" Kagome said as her mom smiled at her.

"It's just the wedding day blues, …oh why were your roses in the trash can when I came in?" she asked as she

"My what?!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the flowers off the table.

"So it wasn't a dream?!"

"No Kagome…your weddings the day after tomorrow"

"Noooo this is all a bad dream, it's not real…it's not real…MIROKU!!"

* * *

ok the naraku and inutashio part is pointless lol, i know but i had to put them in there to let ya know they knew each other and were on good terms. No sesshomaru is not ooc alot but i thought it was kinda funny him sayin he dosnt get pissy :D More about Kanna and the Inuyasha thing will be later on when she confronts him. bout 2 more chapters till Kagome and Sesshomaru meet But anyways plz read and review

Mind Forest


	6. Black Petals

Ok heres chapter 5...Plz read and enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Black

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror as she looked at her wedding dress. Her silk white veil covering her face as she glanced at her bouquet, twelve red long stemmed roses surrounding one faded black rose. Her dress knee length with a black bow trailing behind her on the ground. Kagome sighs as she sits down at her vanity as she starts talking to herself.

"How did it get to this? I was supposed to tell him earlier than this. This never should have been, I'm such a fool"

"That you are…" Kagome jumped as she heard the person behind her speak. Turning around she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness it's only you Miroku" She said as she got up and gave him a hug.

"If it wasn't me?" he said hugging her back.

"I would have died of embarrassment"

"I take it you didn't tell him yet…" Miroku said as he started looking in the mirror at himself seeing if he looked alright, today was his wedding after all.

"I meant to but…I was just too busy with wedding preparations and-"

"Kagome stop before you ruin your life, we both know you don't love him, I'm not even sure you like him as a friend at that. Listen tell him before the wedding…I don't want him to be in a one-sided relationship and I don't want you to force yourself do something that will only hurt you in the end." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Once again Kagome sat down at her vanity. Her eyes glossy as she tried to force the tears away. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper Kagome started to write.

...

Miroku watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth Kagome was twenty minutes late for her wedding and she couldn't be found anywhere. Glancing at the crowd he could see that they had become restless.

"Inuyasha I'm going to go look for her" Miroku said as he walked back down the aisle and headed into her room.

Mrs. Hirugashi sat there her palms sweating as she waited for her daughter. It was past twenty minutes, what was going on?

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure she's having jitters about finally getting married" her husband said as he gave her a sweet smile.

"I hope she gets rid of those jitters soon, some people are getting tired of waiting" she finished with a little chuckle as she relaxed and kept an eye out. A blonde haired green eyed man sat behind them, sending a glare at the 'perfect couple'.

Miroku walked into Kagome's room as he saw all her things gone, glancing around the room he found a note addressed to Inuyasha sitting on her vanity. Picking it up he walked out of the room, then stopped, turning back around he reached behind the vanity mirror and searched around till his hand hit a piece of paper. Retrieving the paper, a smirk fluttered across his face. 'Some will' he thought as he left the room.

Sango jumped up when she saw Miroku enter the room.

"Miroku, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…what happened?" she said as she saw the melancholic look on his face and the note in his hand.

"I think you better give this to Inuyasha..."he said as he started to walk out of the room leaving the note with her. Glancing at the note in her hand, Sango frowned.

"You knew this would happen…didn't you?" she asked as she saw him stop his movements.

"Not exactly…but something to this effect, I don't even know if Kagome ever loved him like that, funny though when I think about it. She did it, I guess, because she didn't want to hurt him but in the end she hurt him the most." He said as he walked out the room.

Sango stood there as she gripped the note and ran out her room.

Inuyasha stood there as he waited for Miroku to come back, saying he found Kagome and that she was just nervous marrying him, but that never happened. What he got instead was an angry Sango and an envelope with his name on it. Grabbing the note from Sango he ripped it open and read it.

_Inuyasha,_

_I know you weren't expecting this, I know a lot of people weren't expecting this. I'm sorry that I have been leading you on; I don't know what I was thinking. I can't marry you Inuyasha you are not the person I love, I've never loved you. I know I've hurt you, and I can only hope that you forgive me for what I've done to you. Miroku pointed out to me earlier that if I were to marry you we both would be unhappy. You would be in a one-sided relationship, and I would be stuck with a person who I didn't love. In a way this is the best for me and for you. I'm leaving. I won't be anywhere near you, but I hope that the next time we meet each other it will be on better circumstances. Tell everyone I said goodbye, and don't be so hard on Miroku, I made him promise not to tell anyone. Be in good health._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha closed the letter as black rose petals fell from the envelope. Tears fell from his eyes as he walked down the isle and left. The crowd murmured between themselves as they watched the groom walk down the isle in tears. Their attention was turned to the front of the isle where Sango was standing as she started speaking into the mic.

"Thank you all for coming today, but it seems that there will be no wedding today. One of us is missing a groom and the other is missing a bride. So if you are hungry there is food in the dining hall, and for those of you who would like to leave please do so. Excuse us for the inconvenience but please enjoy the rest of the evening. Thank you"

Sango said as she turned off the mic and walked down the isle into the house.

Inuyasha closed the door to his room as he sat in his room and cried.

Miroku jumped up as Sango walked right past him.

"Sango wait…"

Sango kept on walking.

"Sango can you just hold on second"

He said as he grabbed her arm and Sango swung around and slapped him.

"Hold on for what?" she said venom lacing her words.

"..You didn't need to hit me" he said moving his hand to his cheek to ease the pain.

"You deserved it. How could you keep something like that a secret? How could you?" she yelled at him.

"Kagome's my friend, she asked me too. Do you know how many times she's done the same for me?"

"This wasn't some little secret, my friend got hurt because of it. Makes me wonder what other secrets you are hiding from me."

"Sango don't be like that"

"What do I know about you Miroku…what are you hiding from me..." Sango said as angry tears fell.

"Sango what are you talking about?"

"I can't do this Miroku…I can't trust you anymore"

"Give me another chance Sango"

"You had your chance" Sango said as she took off her ring and put it in his hand, and walked away. Miroku stood there as he crumpled to the floor, silent tears cascading down his chin. Reaching into his suit coat for something to dry his tears, his hand fell on Kagome's letter. Remembering he had out it there earlier he took it out and started to read it.

_Miroku,_

_Thank you for being my friend, you saved me from making the worst mistake of my life and I probably stopped you from marrying the woman you love. If I did I'm sorry, you know I would never hurt you intentionally, only if you deserved it, other that that I would never. I'm leaving the country for how long I don't know, or if I'll ever return. So here's a ticket, the other two are with me. I'm going to Europe. So if I did hurt you and you're not marrying Sango, your welcome to join me on my escapade. _

_Kagome_

Miroku smiled to himself as he picked himself off the floor and headed to his car, the ticket in his hand.

Naraku smiled to himself as he congratulated his daughter on having a splendid wedding. Only one from his family could make a wedding so entertaining, he enjoyed it very much. Munching on a forkful of salad a content smile on his face, he spied his ex-wife again. The food in his mouth all of a sudden became bitter as he spit it out and headed in her direction.

Mr. and Mrs. Hirugashi were devastated and not only that, embarrassed that their daughter would do something like that, not only did it shame the family name but also it reflected on how they were as parents.

"Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Hirugashi I heard that the wedding was cancelled…why was that? Today was supposed to be a joyous occasion"

Mrs. Hirugashi stared at the blonde haired green eyed gentleman standing in front of her, dressed in a black suit and a hot pink shirt; she could tell that he was wearing make-up by the light red eye shadow he was wearing and the dark pink gloss on his lips. His hair a light honey blonde with jet black highlights slanted to the side, His eyes a yellowish green with a hint of red, flickering with mysteries. A light blush coming to her face as he looked at her with an intense gaze, Mr. Hirugashi, not liking the effect the man was having on his wife cut the eye contact by addressing the man before him.

"And you are…?"

"Excuse me for my rudeness, I am…Sakura Seito" he said as he berated himself for coming up with a female name.

"Sakura…?" Mr. Hirugashi asked as he looked at Naraku suspiciously.

"My parents thought I was a girl when I was born, but two years later they noticed that I was a guy…so that's why my name is Sakura" he said as he saw Inutashio walk past him a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh my gosh…how did they not see your…" Mrs. Hirugashi said as she blushed before she finished her comment.

"They were both blind" Naraku said as he grabbed a drink from a waitress that was passing by.

"Ahh I see…your name sounds so much like my ex-husband, his name is Naraku Seito…is he related to you?"

"I have never heard of him, there are many Seito"

"So why are you here?" Mrs. Hirugashi asked

"Kagome invited me, we were friends in High school…where is she by the way?" He said as he saw their faces falter 'Score' he yelled in his head.

"I don't know I can't believe she did this, she is no daughter of mine" Mrs. Hirugashi said, as her eyes started to water.

"Well…children's actions often reflect the way that their parents raised them. Your family has no right to be ashamed of 'your' daughter when in fact you should blame yourselves for having bad parenting skills" Naraku said, sipping on his champagne.

"Mr. Seito!!"

"Mr. Hirugashi?"

"That was out of line have you no respect?!"

"I concur, I just said what everyone is thinking and I don't have respect for people who take other men's wives" Naraku said as he saw Mr. Hirugashi's eyes widened and his ex's tears fall harder. Bowing he walked away a malicious smile on his lips. Heading back to the buffet table he grabbed a plate of salad and started eating.

"This salad is fantastic, so good!!" he said to no one in particular.

Inutashio closed his son's door after finding him asleep with dried tears on his eyes. Walking back into the dining hall he spotted 'Sakura'. Walking up to him he put his hand around his shoulder.

"Do not touch me mutt…I don't know where your hands have been" Naraku said as he glanced at Inutashio.

"'Sakura…I just wanted to see how you were doing, are your parents still blind?"

"Well, not only that thier deaf too, their where I buried them, and murder weapons still hidden from prying eyes. How are yours?"

"Naraku that's sick…even I wouldn't murder my own parents. How would you feel if your daughter killed you?"

"I would feel nothing"

"I know you would not, you would be devastated"

"I would not you idiot, I'd be dead."

Naraku said as he blew his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Ahh…so true"

"Idiot"

Inutashiolooked around for a while, until he started up a conversation wih Naraku again.

"Do you know who the bride was? She left my son at the alter?" Inutashio said as he started to growl.

"My daughter"

"I thought you only had one"

"I do" Naraku said as he looked at Inutashio as confusion surfaced on his face, and then anger.

"You want that girl to marry my heir, after she left my second son at the altar?!" Inutashio yelled as the room became silent and all eyes turned to him.

"Inutashio, my dear I think you've had too much to drink today" Naraku said as he patted his forehead, as his hand was swapped away.

"Sorry for the interruption, everyone my dear seems to be a little on the drunk side, we will be leaving now. You all enjoy the rest of the night." Naraku said as he dragged Inutashio out of the room. Silence reined the room until the conversation started up once again, with the topic of Inutashio being bi-sexual.

...

Inuyasha shot out of his bed when he heard _"You want that girl to marry my heir, after she left my second son at the altar?!" _, but brushed it off as he went back to sleep, thinking he heard different in his tired state.

...

Naraku sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, pushing his hair to the side he frowned. Grabbing a comb he combed it to the other side, looking at himself in the mirror he frowned again.

"I hate my hair…" he said as Inutashio glared at him.

"What? I do. If only it was like yours" he said as he sat down next to him.

"I don't see why your mad at the whole situation it's not like Inuyasha knows Sesshomaru exists. Just keep what your doing, sending him off to foreign countries for business and they will never meet. Besides even if they did love each other, I would not have allowed it. My only child will not be married to a man who is not honorable, who has a 2 year old kid that he doesn't know about. The secrets we keep...maybe you should let your son know that he's a father, ehh Tashio?" Naraku said as Inutashio remained silent.

"I can't believe you did that…" he said fuming at Naraku.

"Did what?"

"Everyone thinks I'm either gay or bi Naraku" Inutashio said as he glared at Naraku once more.

"Ohhh...that was kinda funny" Naraku said as Inutashio tired to lunge at him, but stopped when Naraku held up a plastic bag.

"Chocolate covered peanuts?" Naraku asked as he received a growl from Inutashio.

"I would be dead by now if I wasn't your childhood friend" Naraku said as he smirked.

"No doubt about it"

"That was an awfully quick response" he said muching on his peanuts.

Inutashio looked at Naraku as he ate his peanuts. How he became friends with this demented, cynical man he would never know

"Did you really kill your parents?"

"That was random"Naraku said.

"I would like to know"

"Sadly, I didn't ,my mom's still alive,Old hag won't die yet, she promised me her money. My dad died of an allergic reaction, he ate something he wasn't supposed to eat, clogged his tubes, died of suffocation. Now that i think about it, that is a really horrible way to die" Naraku said as he popped a chocolate covered peanut in his mouth.

"What was did he eat?" Inutashio asked looking at Naraku suspiciously.

"A chocolate covered peanut" he said as he chuckled darkly and Inutashio just sighed to himself.

* * *

Yay end of chapter 5!! So Kagome leaves Inuyasha at the alter, Miroku and Sango break up, Naraku was once married to Kagome's mom, oh Kagomes parents should have names..any suggestions? lol im starting to like Naraku's character like alot, hes wayyyy ooc but it's fun like that. Sesshomaru comes in at chapter 7. Should Inuyasha die? ive been thinking it could be good both ways. It's so hard writing two stories at once, but i will prevail!! For those of you who read 'One Night Only' those chapters are alot harder to write but latest is saturday morning :D So hoped you liked it, please review!! Don't forget 1) Names for Kagomes parents and 2) Should Inuyasha die? and if so quick and painless or slow and painful? o.O Ahhh the possibilities!!

Mind Forest


	7. Just ANother Day

Ok i know it took me forever to upload!!! i just havent had the time to do anything!!! I own nothing!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Just Another Day!

Naraku sat in his swirly chair as he went around in circles. His black streaked red hair swirling around him as he continued to go round. Inutashio walked into the room seeing his friend swirl around in circles when he was supposed to be working. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see a tall man dressed in an black suit.

"Excuse me Tashio-same" someone said as Inutashio moved out of the way, to let the man in.

"Oh, your back" Naraku said as he addressed the man.

"Yes, Naraku-sama"he said giving him a little bow.

"So where is my daughter heading?" Naraku said as she stopped swirling moving his hair out of his face.

"It seems that she is heading to Europe" he said.

"That's all well and good, I already knew that, but where in Europe?" Naraku asked as he heard the said man stutter.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"No sir I do not, but I ca-"

"Shut-up your fired, get out of my sight" Naraku said as the man bowed and left.

Inutashio watched the man walk out of the office with his head down, then averted his attention to Naraku.

"You can't just fire people like that Naraku, what if he had a family…kids…pets?" Inutashio asked him, as Naraku pondered for a second then replied.

"Well…he should look for a stable job, as for wife and kids, such is life, but if they are really desperate and in some horrible situation where they don't have food, guess they could eat the pets…if it's a turtle…might be a little hard though."

Naraku asked looking at him.

"Im going to pretend I did not hear that"

"What are you here for?" Naraku asked putting his elbows on the table and looking straight at Inutashio, who was a little unnerved and took a couple steps back.

"We had a dinner meeting today"

"Oh…that's right I thought I canceled that…I blame my secretary, where is that woman?" he said half-heartedly watching in mirth as he saw the tightened fist of his companion.

"What else were you planning to do then?" Inutashio ground out.

"Go on vacation!!!!" he said.

"To where?"

"Europe, silly…Rome specifically"

"Why?"

"My daughters in Rome" he said matter of factly.

"Then why did you hire that man to find out where she was going?"

"I heard that he was fantastic at his job…but it turns out he was just useless, I don't have time for useless people" Naraku said getting up from his seat and heading to the door.

"What if he wa-"

"Such is life. Things happen." Naraku said in all seriousness…"So you want to come with me?"

Inutashio chuckled to himself as he nodded and followed after Naraku.

…

Inuyasha sat down in his room, with sango sitting right next to him.

"How you doing, you okay?" she asked.

"No…I can't believe she left me…it hurts so much" he said as he started crying again. Sango just sat there and gave him comfort, promising to herself that she would make Kagome pay.

…

Naraku sat in his jet drinking a bottle of Smirnoff while Inutashio was drinking Shouchuu. Inutashio watched Naraku gulp down his drink like it was water.

"Stop drinking so fast, you'll get yourself sick" he said sipping on his Shouchuu.

"It's just soda, calm down…so how's your son?" he asked as Inutashio glared at him.

"How would you feel if your intended left you on your wedding day?"

"Like my intended left me on my wedding day" Naraku said placing his drink down on the table in front of him.

"We both know it was for the best, what would happen if Kagome found out about Kanna and Kenji then what? Knowing Kagome she would divorce him and tell him to take care of his kid, even if she did love him, thank goodness she didn't" he said as he caught the glass that was thrown at him with one of his tentacles.

"Such violence Inutashio…" he said taking the glass from his appendage and setting it on the table.

"I haven't seen you in forever, how long have you been trapped in your shell?" Inutashio said as he looked at the other half of Naraku that very few people knew about. His once reddish brown eyes a blood red and his black streaked red hair turned completely black.

"Quite a while…actually it sucks having split personalities" he said playing with the cup that was thrown at him.

"I enjoy your other side better"

"I bet you do" he said a faint smirk on his lips as he tipped the cup on its side.

"Funny…every time you think about your daughter too much, you switch, right now, when she was born, when you lost the custod-"

"I remember it very well" Naraku said running his finger along the rim of the glass.

"Of course you do, I think you almost killed your wife tha-"

"Ex-wife, she cheated on me with one of her old boyfriends from her high school days. She said she wanted to live comfortably never worrying about money or putting food on the table for my Kagome. So she divorced me, and got custody, they were the perfect family it seemed."

Inutashio watched his friend shatter the glass into thousands of little pieces as he sat there and let the blood trickle over the table. Getting up he walked over to Naraku and sat across from him.

"Naraku?" seeing him avert his attention to his person he continued.

"Such in life" he said as he saw his eyes become enraged.

"'Such is life?" Naraku began to cackle to himself as he started to laughed manically.

"I'll kill her, ill slit her throat, I'll maim her feed her body to the pigs. HIM!!! and him, I'll rip out his organs and feed them to the fish. No mercy for those who ruined my life, NO MERCY!!!" he said as he charged at Inutashio then stopped.

"How kind of you thank you my dear" Naraku said as he took his chocolate covered peanuts from Inutashio and sat back down.

"That…creeps me out everytime" Inutashio said looking at Naraku.

"Not my fault…I developed it when I was seven" he said popping another chocolate covered peanut in his mouth.

"Yes I remember…not one of my fondest memories, you stabbed me with the screwdriver"

"I thought it was the chisel…"

"Like that makes a difference" Inutashio said tapping his fingers against the blood covered table.

"true"

"Uh…you might want to clean up your blood, it'll stain the wood" Inutashio said.

"That's what I have maids for my dear" with a snap of his fingers a maid came into the room, cleaned the table spotless, and left in less than two minutes.

"uuuhhhhhhh…" Inutashio said looking at Naraku

"What?!"

"She missed a spot" Inutashio said as he pointed to a little spec of red on the table.

"Useless people!!!" snapping his fingers again the same maid appeared and bowed.

"Your fired" he said as he pointed to the speck of blood on the table.

The maid looked at him for a second, then turned around and started mumbling to herself.

"I heard that, your fired again!!!!" he yelled at her.

"Naraku shut up and drink your drink, stop yelling at me" the maid yelled from the back room.

A moment of silence filled the room four a couple of seconds until Inutashio started to chuckle.

"I…think she won that one"

"What do you mean 'one' she always wins" Naraku said with a frown.

Inutashio continued to chuckle for a while, until he received a death glare from Naraku.

"ummmm….yeah…we should be landing soon" Inutashio said as he walked out of the room.

…

Miroku sat next to Kagome on the bed in the hotel.

"I'm sorry, Miroku, I really am" she said averting her eyes from him.

"Hey…it's ok, im not happy about it but it was her decision, and as much as I would like to, I wish it wasn't" he said as he embraced her in a hug. "Now…this is my first time coming to Rome and I really want to go shopping, and I hear…Roman women are really hot" he said as he received a laugh from Kagome and started to head out.

…

Sesshomaru got off the plane and adjusted the sunglasses on his face. Dressed in a black suit and teal shirt and tie he walked towards the limo waiting for him. Standing next to the opened door he waited…and waited…tapping his fingers on the back of the car…he waited.

Walking back to the plane, he entered it only to find said person he was waiting for standing in the mirror playing with her hair.

"Rin, you have five seconds. Five…four…one" he said as he grabbed her arm, walked out of the plane, and headed to the limo.

"Don't manhandle me Sesshomaru!!!" Rin yelled as she snatched her arm away from his and stormed into the car.

"I would if you would not take so long to do that rat on your head you call hair" Sesshomaru replied.

"Well…at least I can count" she said smirking to herself, seeing her brother smirk a little out of the corner of her eye.

"You hardly smile anymore" she said as she heard a sigh and was completely ignored.

The driver got into the car and started the engine, changing gears he stepped on the gas and started to drive. The ride to the Tashio Company was made in silence.

…

Mayu Hirugashi bowed once again to the guest's who were greatly disappointed when a wedding was canceled. Hours of their time wasted when they could be doing more…beneficial things. Like going on vacation, going to meet with family, going skiing, or just plainly staying at home doing nothing.

"Do not ask for forgiveness Mayu, it's not your fault, it's your parenting skills that are at fault" Mayu's neighbor said the day after.

So here she was at the front of the shrine apologizing to people, by herself.

…

Naoto Hirugashi sat in front of the television as he sipped his drink. He had been laid off three months ago, had been living off his saving and had yet to still find a job. Sure he looked but no one seemed to want to hire an old man who only knows how to be a nurse. He sipped his drink again when he heard the front door open, and in walked Mayu.

"Where were you Naoto? You were supposed to be there with me?" she asked her voice soft to his ears.

"Why should I care what YOUR daughter does to her ex-fiancé, she is not my child" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"what do you mean 'not your child'? You helped raise her didn't you?" she asked as she received silence from him.

"You know that man…at the party" he started after a few moments of silence.

"What man?"

"The one…green eyes…Sakura Seito"

"What about him?"

"He's your ex huh?...The one you were married to before"

A moment of silence filtered through the room as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes…and now I regret divorcing him" Mayu said as she ran out of the room.

Naoto sat there for a few seconds before he got up and headed to his room. Melancholy etched on his face to took a breath and aimed for the heights.

* * *

Please R&R :D


	8. OMG WTF?

I OWN NUTIN!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: OMGWTF

Naraku walked out of the plane and stretched, Inutashio trailing behind him.

"Ahh…Rome sweet Rome" Naraku said turning towards his friend and smirking.

"So what's on the agenda?" Inutashio asked as he asked his smirking friend.

"Well…I was thinking ninja status" Naraku said as he did his impersonation of a drunken ninja.

"Wow…I'm not even going to say anything" Inutashio said as he side-stepped Naraku and walked to the exit of the terminal.

"Wait…I was serious!!!" Naraku yelled from behind as he started following Inutashio.

…

Kagome and Miroku walked out of the hotel and looked at their tourists map.

"So Kagome where should we go?" Miroku asked as he looked around and spotted a red-headed woman walking across the street.

"Miroku, it hasn't even been two days and you are checking out girls already?" Kagome said laughing as she looked at him.

"Well I'm a single man…what can I say" he said smiling half-heartedly.

Kagome becomes quiet as she starts to read over her touring pamphlet.

"Hey lets go to 'Villa Borghe-'"

"Hold on don't say anything you don't know how to pronounce" Miroku said grabbing the pamphlet from her hand and reading it to her.

"Il parco lussureggiante di Borghese di Villa è sradicato con i musei unici al mondo. Il più celebrato è il Galleria Borghese, la serie in un palazzo regale ha costruito da Scipione Borghese Cardinale per alloggiare la sua collezione d'arte favolosa. È vicino la galleria Neoclassica che incongruamente alloggia un poco delle collezioni di arte moderna, il Galleria Nazionale Moderna. Il trasloco al sud del parco, la collina di Pincio è un belvedere sopra la città. Qui lei troverà il Medici di Villa elegantemente pittoresco, di chi giardini erano dipinti una volta da Velásquez, da Fragonard, e da Ingres. Una volta un luogo favorito per il secolo diciannovesimo ricco e famoso di portare le loro promenade, il Pincian rimane un punto di vantaggio bello sopra Popolo di del di Piazza elegantemente progettato."

Miroku said smirking, as he looked at a flabbergasted Kagome.

"And what does that mean Miroku…?"

"I…have no clue I just read it" he said as Kagome playfully hit him and stood in front of the hotel trying to find a shuttle that would take her where she wanted to go. Seconds later a car pulled up beside the curb offering her a ride. Stepping in she motioned for Miroku to follow. After being situated Kagome directed the man where she wanted to go, stunned seeing the driver was indeed Japanese. His hair was a dirty blonde with red and black streaks with blue eyes.

The driver nodded his head and sped off in the direction of the Tashio Inc. Building.

Kagome sat in the backseat uncomfortably as she saw the driver look at her again.

"Look he did it again!!!" Kagome whispered to Miroku

"OMG Kagome he did not look at you, stop being paranoid" Miroku said as he heard the doors lock.

"Ok…" Kagome said as she felt the car stop and the driver step out starting to cackle manically.

"He's gonna kill us Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm too young to die!!!!" Miroku said as he started to sob uncontrolbly.

Silent tears began to fall from her face as her life flashed before her eyes. Her dad, her mom, the divorce, Miroku, the man at the subway, her obese cat. By now tears were flowing freely down her face as she held onto Miroku.

"He's probably sharpening his blades…or getting his man eating animals ready, omg were gonna die!!!!" Miroku screamed as he started banging on the windows.

"Help us!!! Somebody help us!!!!!!1" Kagome screamed as she started doing the same as Miroku did when someone opened her door.

The driver looked at the teary eyed people in the back of the car, his eyes filled with mirth, as he started to laugh at them.

"He really is going to kill us" Kagome said as she scooted closer to Miroku.

Calming down the driver looked at them calmly.

"I am not going to kill you"

He said as he saw them visibly relax.

"I'm going to dissect you both, people just because they can't take the pain" he said as he started to cackle again.

….

Inutashio sat in his room as he watched Naraku torture his daughter in his company parking lot, as they waited for his son and daughter to arrive. Sighing to himself he spoke in the mic, so Naraku could hear him.

"Naraku my children are here, stop playing around."

Narake stilled for a second.

"You dare tell me what to do Inutashio?"

"Yes in do, now hurry up" Inutashio said as he saw Naraku flip him off from the camera in his parking structure.

"Why you lit-"

All Inutashio heard was static as he watched on camera as Naraku tried to pull someone out of the car.

…

Kagome struggled with her captor while Miroku was behind her passed out. 'Some help he is' she thought as she went flying into her captor.

"Are you hurt, no scratches?" he asked, concern flashin through his eyes.

"Stop faking you only want to kill me, you won't get away with this!!"

"With what?" Naraku asked

"Kidnapping me and my friend, do you know who I am?" Kagome yelled at him.

"I do. Kagome Mayu Hirugashi, born of Mayu and Onigumo Hirugashi" he said as she took a step back.

"Omg…you were stalking me!!!" Kagome said as she started crying.

"Actually…no. I have some questions for you though" Naraku said as he stopped when he saw Inutashio enter the parking structure and walk towards him.

Kagome looked at the direction Naraku was looking and saw the person she didn't expect to see for some time.

"Inutashio…what are you doing here?" Naraku asked as he saw Kagome quietly move away from him.

"I told you my children were here, and your're over here taking your sweet time." He said as he watched Naraku latch out and grab Kagome's arm.

"Help me Inutashio, he's going to kill me!!" Kagome said as he looked at her and started laughing, as Kagome fumed.

"He will not kill you, quite the opposite" He said taking out a picture of Kagome and Naraku, and handing it to her.

Holding the picture in her hand she stared at it as she looked at the man holding her in a fatherly embrace.

"I lost this picture a long time ago, it's the only picture I have of him" she said as she smiled a soft smile. Looking up at Inutashio her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Can you tell me about him?" she asked as Inutashio he shook his head.

"Ill let him do that, now I have someone I want you too meet" he said as she froze.

"You mean he's alive?" Kagome asked, hope in her voice.

"Of course he's alive, what else would he be?"

"My mother told me that after the divorce he went crazy and killed himself" Kagome said as she looked down at the picture again, running her fingers along his face. Naraku let go of Kagome as she followed after Inutashio. Fuming inside he slammed the door to the car and watched as it broke and fell off its hinges. _'How could she? How could she tell MY child that I was dead? That I went crazy and killed myself?' _He thought to himself as he heard a groan coming form the back of the car. Looking behind him he forgot about his daughters little friend. Oh did he have a job for him. Turning around to the now door-less side, he looked to see purple eyes stare at him.

…

Miroku looked up to see blue eyes staring back at him. Looking around he noticed that Kagome was missing.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, as the blue-eyed man started to chuckle to himself.

"Kagome…is incapacitated at the moment and I believe your next in line" he said as Miroku started screaming, and passed out.

"Wow…now that is ridiculous" Naraku said to himself as he hefted Miroku out of the car and then walked towards the Tashio building.

…

Sesshomaru sat in the meeting room as he waited for his father to bring in his 'intended', to say the least he was not thrilled. The last time this happened the woman was a clingy, self-absorbed, materialistic slut. So to say the least he was not a happy camper. Sighing to himself he stood up and walked around the meeting room straightening the chairs.

"Sesshy!!!" a annoying voice said from the back of the room.

"What do you want Rin? I'm supposed to meet my intended I do not wish to speak to you right now" he said as Rins cheery façade faultered.

"All I wanted was to wish you goodluck" she said teary-eyed

"Rin…thank you" he said gracing her with a small smile as she ran up and hugged him.

"Your Welcome, I hope shes not bad like the other one, I mean…I would hate having a sister in law like her. Are you sure she wasn't a hooker?" Rin asked.

"You've overstayed your welcome" Sesshomaru said as he watched Rin smirk and leave the room waving bye as she left.

…

Naraku put on his suit and looked in the mirror. His hair a inky black chopped half hazardly with hints of purple and red. Swirling his contacts in his eyes he blinked again as his crimson eyes were replaced with a deep chocolate brown.

"Well…don't you look nice?" Miroku said as he adjusted a bit of Naraku's attire.

"I can't believe you though I was actually going to kill you" he said smirking as Miroku's face went pale.

"Not funny, I didn't think you would change that much over the years" Miroku said as he looked at his watch.

"Same goes for you squirt…what happened to Uncle Onigumo?" Naraku asked.

"I guess he died after the divorce, it was like you altogether vanished. I remember sitting next to Kagome in her room crying with her." He said looking at his once father figuire.

"Yeah…she left me because I didn't make enough money, she wanted the perfect life, but no life's perfect, there's a struggle in every one." Naraku said as they left his dressing room.

"True. So where are we going?"

"To go meet Kagome, and to give her a surprise" Naraku said turning towards Miroku.

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I was to tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Miroku just scoffed as he followed after Naraku heading to his car.

* * *

R&R Please


	9. Truth and death

So here it is another chapter yay!!! A little awkward, but none the less finished *does victory dance* i own nothing, wish i did though *sigh*

* * *

Kagome sat in the office of Inutashio, a little on the uncomfortable side. Staring at the Interior decoration, the earthy tones of the room put her at ease. The sound of pen scribbling on paper sounded out throughout the room, as he signed paper after paper. Placing the pen down, Inutashio took a moment at look at his future daughter-in-law. Thankfully she was not the spitting image of Naraku, the only thing that really stood out about her were her blue eyes, that she got from him, although they skip some generations and her dazzling smile.

"Kagome"

Kagome jumped out of her chair, as she heard her name called by her would be father-in-law.

"Yes, Mr. Tashio"

"It's ok just call me, Inutashio, we are soon to be family"

Looking at him, confused, Kagome was about to speak when she got interrupted by him.

"It's…something for another time, but let me tell you about your father then. Your father, Onigumo Hirugashi, is in some ways dead."

"But you just said that he was alive!" Kagome said as she started to tear up.

"Don't cry Kagome, let me finish"

Sitting patiently Kagome directed all her attention, to the man in front of her, giving a slight nod of her head, he continued.

"Have you ever heard of Seito Corporation?"

Thinking to herself for a second, Kagome then nods her head.

"The head of Seito Corporation is Naraku Seito. Your father, Onigumo Hirugashi changed his legal name to, Naraku Seito, after he lost his custody battle over his daughter, in order for him to start over, from scratch so to speak."

Pondering for a sec, Kagome decided to speak.

"So you're telling me that my father, Onigumo Hirugashi, is actually Naraku Seito, who is the head of Seito Corporation?"

"Correct, and also my best friend" Inutashio added, as Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"That can't be right, my father was a nice man, from what I hear, Naraku Seito, is ruthless and cold-hearted" Kagome said as she stared at Inutashio.

"I'll let you be the judge of that" Inutashio said as he turned his attention back to his papers.

Sitting there dumbfounded, Kagome sat there thinking about everything she was told.

…

Naraku stood out the door, as he was pacing back and forth. Miroku sighed as he watched him wear a run in the rug.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked, waiting for the time that he would trip over his own feet from the speed that he was going.

"I'm nervous Miroku, I get to meet my baby, after many years of being unable to see her" he said as he stopped pacing and looked at him, full of apprehension, desire, and fear.

"Relax, she's still the same Kagome…just older, and your temper"

Sighing to himself he slid down the wall and sat there, holding his face in his hands.

"I don't know what the deal is…you already saw her" Miroku mumbled to himself.

"Cease your mumbling if you value your life" Naraku said as he sat there motionless. Miroku looked at him, and decided his best bet was to get as far away as possible.

…

Sesshomaru sat in the conference hall, tapping his fingers across the table, his precious time was diminishing. He was supposed to be halfway to dinner with his future wife, but he had yet to meet the woman. Removing himself from the room, he headed towards the elevator, pushing the up button; he waited for a second for it to come. Hearing the ding from the elevator, he entered it, thus being surrounded by the smell of sweat and cheap perfume. Cringing from the thought of the millions upon millions of germs on the fiftieth button, he pushed it, and searched for his sanitizer in his pocket. The sweet smell of lemon filled the elevator. '_I'm going to need to take a shower later' _he thought as he waited to reach the top.

…

"What do you mean you have another son, and I have to marry him?!" Kagome yelled at Inutashio.

"It is an arranged marriage, to my eldest son, Sesshomaru, heir to Tashio Inc." Inutashio said, cringing at the banshee voice of her high pitched yells.

"Does Inuyasha know? That I'm supposed to marry his older brother?"

Inutashio cleared his throat, as he looked away.

"He doesn't does he?"

"Inuyasha thinks that he is an only child" Inutashio said.

"Oh that's nice, real nice" Kagome said as she started to chuckle.

Inutashio opens his desk drawer, hearing the vibration of his phone.

"Excuse me a second, Kagome, it's Inuyasha"

Picking up the phone, he places it on his ear.

"Inuyasha"

"_Father where are you? I need you right now"_

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, there was some business that I had to attend to, and how are you doing?"

"_My fiancée just left me, and ran off to who knows where, so I'm just peachy"_

"Son, it's not like Kagome is the only woman in the world I'm sure that you will find someone who loves you, you two did not deserve each other"

"_What's that supposed to mean? I call for comfort, and all I get is this 'there's more fish in the sea' crap"_

"Losing someone you love is not an easy thing to do, I must get back to work I will call you later"

"_I forgot, your married to your work, so sorry to interrupt you"_

"That is no way to talk to your father, Inu-"

Sesshomaru burst through the door, filled with rage.

"Father, what is the meaning of this, we are behind schedule, I was supposed to meet Kagome two hours ago!!" Sesshomaru roared as he stared at the startled woman sitting in front of his father.

"_What did he just say…?"_

"I'll call you back Inuyasha" Inutashio said as he hung up, and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Do you realize what you have done, you fool, your brother might know about you now" Inutashio roared back.

"I do not see how that concerns me, he's your seed, so you deal with him" Sesshomaru stated as he watched the startled woman move towards the door and head for the exit out the corner of his eye.

"Where's Naraku?" Inutashio said, hoping that he wouldn't go home to a sulky Inuyasha.

"He's outside still" he said, as he continued to watch said girl as she answered her phone, and watched silently as tears streamed down her face. Leaning down to her, looking in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

…

Inuyasha heard the dial-tone on his phone as he hung it up. , he though to himself _'Who was calling his father…father?'_

…

Mayu gasped in surprise as she heard a male's voice from the other side of the phone, it wasn't Miroku's, his wasn't that deep, so who could it be?

"Kagome, who are you with?" but all she heard was dial-tone.

…

Naraku ran into the room, when he saw Kagome kneeling on the ground crying, moving Sesshomaru out of the way he embraced her in a hug.

"Baby girl what's wrong? Shh shhh it'll be ok" he said, stroking her hair in a fluid motion.

"Naoto…killed himself Papa" Kagome said as she sunk into his embrace and cried.

Wrapping his arms around her he rocked her back and forth, as she slipped into a fitful sleep. _'Serves him right that piece of garbage, deciding to do it before I did…saves me the trouble, he probably did it the easy way though, spineless heathen. One less thing for me to do though' _Naraku thought as he smirked, thoroughly satisfied.

"Naraku, what are you thinking, the man just died for pity sake" Inutashio said glaring at him.

"Actually I think he died a while ago" he said looking as Inutashio.

"You heartless man how can you thi-"

"Your one to talk 'let me just hide the fact that Inuyasha has a brother' hmm? Hypocrisy is not good, Tash" Naraku said smirking. Reaching into Kagome's hand, he pulled out the phone, and hit the redial button.

…

Mayu ran into the kitchen, from talking to the house cleaners, to clean up the mess that her late husband had left behind. Picking up her phone, she answered it.

"Hello?"

…No answer

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Hello Puppet"

"Who is this?! What have you done to Kagome?!" Mayu yelled into the phone.

"Mayu…I'm calling to share my condolences, it is such a loss to lose the ones you love to death. Such a shame…really it is, he was in such a rush he didn't let me do it for him" Naraku hung up the phone, enjoying the sound of her sobs as a parting message, that sent rivets of pleasure through his soul.

"Naraku you are one sick person…just utterly disturbed, I just…I just" Inutashio sighed to himself, but stopped as he looked at his son, staring at Kagome.

"Just don't know what to do with my pure awesomeness" Naraku chuckled, as he sat against the wall, out the corner of his eye he saw Sesshomaru standing there, staring at Kagome. _'Interesting…very interesting' _he thought.

* * *

Woot! Read and Review, yes Naraku does have some issues, but he's my wild card :) umm, anyone ever think of ya know what happens after, theres a murder or like someone dies in a horrible, who are the people that clean it up? i mean i think that has got to be the worst job ever...well one of them, but anyways, hope you enjoyed :)

Aku ~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
